violettafandomcom-20200222-history
Fedemila
Fedemila (Fede/rico and Lud/'mila') is the frenemy/romantic pairing of Federico and Ludmila Ferro. History Season 1 Ludmila dislikes Federico because he was friends with Violetta, who is her enemy. Federico saw Ludmila ripping up Violetta's application for the reality show and he told Tomas, who then broke up with Ludmila. This causes Ludmila to dislike Federico even more. Season 2 Federico returns and Ludmila is shown to have tried to walk into him, when she did, Federico flirted with her. He then gave her a picture of himself and walked away. She then tries to tell him what he is but ends up staring at the picture. In the next episode, Ludmila and Naty are walking through the park while Federico sings to some of his fans. They cross paths and Ludmila ends up staring at him. Naty teases Ludmila by saying she loves him, which she denies. While filming their video for the remix of "Come and Sing" Ludmila sees Federico, gets distracted and falls. Naty and Camila rush to help but after seeing Federico, Naty ushers Camila away, leaving the camera to film everything. Federico helps Ludmila up and she freezes with a dreamy look in her eyes. Camila and Naty now have the video of Ludmila obviously in love with Federico however, Ludmila destroys it and they hadn't made any copies. While trying to tell Marotti that his fans love his voice, Federico calls Ludmila a fan and pulls her to listen to him sing. Ludmila pretends to like it for a few seconds before falling into somewhat of a trance. In episode 51 Federico is about to sing "Ti Credo" to show Marotti, once again, that his fans love his voice. Ludmila is there and imagines her singing it with him. They are about to kiss when she is woken up by Marotti telling her to move out of the way of the cameras. While she is arguing with Lena, Federico comes in and Lena admits she is a big fan. They sing together and Ludmila is, once again, in a trance. Lena picks up on this and when asked by Maxi and Marco for help with Ludmila decides to lock her in the fishtank with Federico. When they get locked in, Federico explains what a binary star is and how a supernova is formed by one. Ludmila then walks over to him and they are about to kiss when Maxi, Marco and the janitor open the door, making Ludmila turn back to her old self. Soon, Ludmila tells Federico that she feels guilty for nothing and that Federico should be guilty, not her. Diego tried to make Ludmila admit her feelings, with no luck. He also told her if happiness is her goal that she should stop ruining people. Federico and Ludmila walk in as Maxi is helping Naty with some choreography and stop them. They both talk to their partners but Federico calls Ludmila the enemy so her and Maxi walk out. When Violetta is unable to go to Madrid, Ludmila instantly takes her place and boasts about it. Federico is disgusted with her and they have, yet another, fight. However, she then is forced to stay in Buenos Aires, with Federico. While everyone is talking, Ludmila outcasts herself from them. Federico leaves them to talk to her. They talk about why she is always angry and he says that she would be happier if she was nicer to people which she responded by saying she is that way and she won't change. She sees Violetta crying at her performance and thinks Diego, even though she knows that he truly loves her, has broken her heart but Leon comes onstage, leaving Ludmila angry. Federico kisses Ludmila after she says that she doesn't need to be told she's a bad person and doesn't care about people. She shouts at him but soon after she starts feeling guilty of what she did and helps Federico convince Violetta to be in the main show. Season 3 Other Names *'Fludmila '(F'''/ederico and '''Ludmila) *'Fedmila '(Fed/erico and Lud/'mila') *'Federila '(Feder/ico and Ludm/'ila') *'Federica '(Federic/o and Ludmil/'a') *'Fedudmila '(Fed/erico and L/'udmila') *'Lederico '(L'/udmila and F/'ederico) *'Lerico '(L'/udmila and Fed/'erico) *'Luderico '(Lud/mila and Fed/'erico') *'Ludmilerico '(Ludmil/a and F/'ederico') *'Luederico '(Lu/dmila and F/'ederico') *'Lurico' (Lu/'dmila and Fede/'rico) Trivia 'Similarities' *Both disliked Violetta at one point (Ludmila always and Federico when they first met). *Both are friends with Natalia. *Both were in "Talents 21". *Both were in love with someone who didn't feel the same way. *Both believe that love can change a person. 'Differences' *Ludmilla, was a bad person, while Frederico, never wasn't *Federico is italian while Ludmila is Argentine. *Ludmilla hated Violetta, while Federico had a crush on her. *Federico was the winner of "Talents 21" and Ludmila wasn't. *Federico was in the final of "Talents 21", and Ludmila wasn't. *Ludmila has blond hair while Federico has brown hair. 'Facts' *Ludmila asked Federico to vote for her in "Talents 21". *They were enemies. *Federico used to dislike Ludmila because she hates Violetta, whom he was in love with. *Ludmila had a daydream about them singing "Ti Credo" together. *Lena, Maxi and Marco locked them in the fish tank together. * They both danced to "Lights, Camera, Action" together. * In the Portuguese version of ''Violetta ''Federico called Ludmila "my love" in Italian. * They broke up, in Season 3/Episode 029 , but they got back together in Season 3/Episode 035 . Gallery Category:Character Pairings